


Journey

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you finally get to where you wanted and realise it isn't want you wanted at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

_**Journey (Brittany/Santana)**_  
 **Title:** Journey  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : ~100  
 **Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, you finally get to where you wanted and realise it isn't want you wanted at all.  
 **A/N:** For[](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onlyjustwhisper**](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/) 's prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - New York" over on [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/).

New York.

It was a place they’d always dreamt of; Rachel was the only one who had made it that far but Santana was sure the state infiltrated her nocturnal thoughts, perhaps more so than the rest.

Not coming top did nothing to stave off the excited swoop of her stomach and inevitable grasping of stuffy air in the place of a hand which was currently encapsulate within Wheel’s rather than her own, and her heart did a drop for an entirely different reason and suddenly the view from the window was more interesting for its bushes than the ‘Welcome to New York’ sign which drowned her silence with cheers from the bus.


End file.
